15 Step
by liuanne
Summary: Voir Lance, lui parler, était devenu douloureux pour deux raisons : la première c'était que Lance n'allait pas bien, et qu'il n'allait pas bien non plus, et que les deux ensemble ne les faisaient pas aller mieux. La deuxième, c'était cette règle du  on se dit tout  qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire semblant d'aller bien.


_Hellooo ! Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème "mensonge", et sur le fond sonore de 15 Step, une chanson de Radiohead absolument fantastique (comme tout ce que fait Radiohead, honnêtement). Vous pouvez voir des bouts de paroles qui se baladent un peu partout héhé ! :)_

 _L'autre idée, c'était que la guerre change les gens et que parfois plus rien ne va bien sans que ce soit de la faute de personne. C'est une idée que j'aimerais bien creuser un peu plus — peut-être en faisant une deuxième partie, ou une histoire différente, car cet OS est assez court !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **i. How come I end up where I started ?**_

 _ **How come I end up where I went wrong ?**_

— — —

Erreurs de jugement.

Erreurs de calcul.

Erreurs.

Il en faisait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de toutes, mais à chaque fois on lui disait que c'était ok et qu'il avait fait de son mieux, qu'il s'améliorait. C'était un comportement qui différait largement de celui qu'ils avaient tous à la garnison, là où on le remettait à sa place — on essayait — dès qu'il faisait un pas en dehors du rang, ou quand il n'arrivait pas à retenir des mots tranchants qui lui valaient plus tard pas mal d'ennuis. Même qu'à la garnison, on l'avait foutu dehors comme s'il n'était rien qu'un petit insecte faiblard qui faisait trop de bruit dans la pièce mais qu'on n'arrivait pas à tout à fait écraser. Il s'était relevé quand même et il avait juste continué à avancer, que voulez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre ?

Le lion noir n'était pas comme le lion rouge, et Keith ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être pris d'une grande frustration dès qu'il ne répondait pas correctement à ses manoeuvres. Il était trop large, trop lent, trop puissant mais plus compliqué à piloter — c'était un échec, puis deux, puis trois, puis une infinité. Shiro disait que ça irait, mais Shiro n'était pas honnête, du fait qu'il soit l'ami de Keith. Alors Keith s'énervait et restait seul avec sa frustration, à cogner sa tête contre le mur de sa chambre comme s'il espérait que la surface froide lui rafraîchisse l'esprit. Ça ne marchait pas, sans surprise. Puis quand ça allait jusqu'aux larmes, il y avait souvent Lance qui venait s'approcher et qui réussissait par miracle à trouver les mots justes, ceux qui étaient resté coincés dans ses artères et ses poumons, au bout de ses doigts, ou quelque part dans son organisme qui tenait encore debout malgré tout.

— Ça va aller, d'accord ? Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs, t'es pas obligé de toujours tout capter avant les autres.

Et Keith s'arrêtait de bouillonner, comme si toute sa colère s'était finalement évaporée, puis il regardait Lance sans dire un mot, soulagé d'avoir cette présence si lumineuse avec lui, la couleur d'une facette dont il serait le seul à profiter.

Et ça repassait, par cycles, par cauchemars, ça repassait encore. Il montait une dune, poignant les grains de sable avec difficulté ; puis il retombant et roulait jusqu'au sol sans rien trouver auquel s'accrocher. Tout en bas, il y avait Lance, avec son gentil sourire et ses yeux aimants, qui lui disait de remonter.

Alors Keith l'écoutait, il continuait à avancer.

Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre ?

— — —

 _ **ii. You used to be alright,**_

 _ **What happened ?**_

 _ **Did the cat get your tongue ?**_

— — —

Keith est sorti de la piscine à contrecoeur, mais à force d'y rester, ses doigts sont devenu tous fripés et presque bleus à cause du froid — les Altéens, a-t-il apprit, supportent bien mieux le froid que l'espèce humaine —, et puis il y avait Shiro qui passait parfois à l'autre bout de la pièce, et qui lui lançait ce regard chargé d'inquiétude, comme si Keith était une espèce de suicidaire ou quoi.

Keith est donc sorti, emmitouflé dans sa serviette, et il a remonté les couloirs du château jusqu'à sa chambre en regardant les grosses gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux s'écraser sur le sol, formant derrière lui un chemin maussade et mélancolique. Il avait trop nagé, a-t-il pensé à mi-chemin, ses muscles étaient usés et gonflaient sous sa peau comme des piqures d'insecte. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire, Shiro le lui disait tout le temps.

En passant devant la chambre de Lance, il a hésité avant d'y frapper avec douceur. Réponse hâtive, il pouvait entrer.

— Tu ne ressors que maintenant ? a demandé Lance, allongé sur son lit.

Keith l'a regardé une seconde de trop, et Lance a soupiré, reportant son attention aux coutures des manches de son peignoir.

— Le temps est passé vite, a dit Keith.

Puis il a ajouté, en cherchant le regard de Lance :

— Tu aurais dû venir. D'habitude tu viens toujours.

— Je n'en avais pas envie.

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu adorais nager.

— Oui j'aime ça, ce n'est pas le problème.

Il avait l'air sacrément embêté, aussi Keith n'a pas trop insisté — une sale manie qu'il a abandonnée lorsqu'il a compris que ça ne faisait que lui fermer des portes.

Et comme Keith devait être le pire leader au monde, il ne savait vraiment pas comment changer ça, alors il s'est juste approché et a doucement posé ses lèvres sur celles de Lance, comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose. Lance a quand même ri un peu, et s'est dégagé avec un air joueur.

— T'es trempé, Keith, il a dit, tu en fous partout.

— Ça te dérange ?

— Pas vraiment.

Et il s'est tu.

— Je suis un peu fatigué, a avoué Lance avec un demi-sourire. Je crois que je vais dormir.

— Mais il est tôt, a protesté Keith.

— Ouais, mais je suis vraiment fatigué, a dit Lance.

— D'accord.

Et il s'est donc glissé en dehors de sa chambre, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds nus ont retrouvé la surface glacée du sol, dans le couloir. Il a resserré la serviette autour de lui, et a continué jusqu'à sa chambre.

— — —

Il lui est apparu plus tard que peut-être, peut-être qu'il devrait s'inquiéter un peu du comportement de Lance.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il demandait parfois des moments de solitude, ou même parce que c'était de plus en plus fréquent ; c'était parce qu'il ne faisait plus rien ou presque. Parfois, Keith le regardait le midi, et frissonnait lorsque son regard vitreux épousait parfaitement les murs blancs et synonymes de néant. Il restait longtemps comme ça, plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un parle suffisamment fort pour capter son attention à nouveau.

Keith lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, et il répondait qu'il était fatigué.

Et ils étaient _tous_ fatigués, d'accord ? C'était comme si la fatigue était une personne, et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de les suivre partout et de leur parler et de les enlacer, de se coller à eux, c'était comme si elle était devenue leur amante. Parce que leurs actions étaient devenues tellement mécaniques, tellement dénudées de toute question, que Keith avait oublié le sens réel du mot « repos ». Quand il avait du temps libre, il l'employait à s'améliorer, ou à se prendre la tête sur des histoires pas possibles.

— Est-ce que ça t'arrive aussi, lui a dit Lance, une nuit où ils dormaient ensemble, d'essayer de penser à quelque chose de positif, _vraiment_ , et de ne pas trouver ?

Keith n'a pas su quoi répondre.

— Je veux dire, il y a les autres paladins, il y a _nous_ , mais même à ça, j'arrive à trouver des défauts.

 _Ah oui ?_

— Je ne devrais pas dire ça, je sais.

 _Non, tu ne devrais pas._

— Mais parfois ça me prend tout d'un coup.

Keith a pris sa main dans la sienne.

— Et à chaque fois, je me sens tellement fatigué. Et ça me donne envie de _disparaitre_.

— — —

 _ **iii. It comes to us all,**_

 _ **It's as soft as your pillow**_

— — —

Ils s'étaient promis, au tout départ, de tout se dire.

C'était ; _tu te sens mal ? Dis-moi pourquoi et on trouvera une solution ensemble, hey, le plus important c'est qu'on puisse en parler, non ?_

Puis c'est devenu déprimant. Ça l'était au point que se voir était devenu douloureux, quelque part. Comme si la guerre et les étoiles leur avaient piqué tout l'espoir qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir au cours des années.

Alors Keith faisait toujours autant d'erreurs — peut-être plus qu'avant —, il tremblait d'irritation et il avait envie de tout arrêter parce que, pensait-il, ça ne servait plus à rien ; qu'allaient-ils faire, avec cinq lions et quelques personnes à les supporter, contre une armée qui s'était construite sur _des millions_ d'années ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait cru pendant un moment, ça lui semblait tellement ridicule de penser qu'ils allaient gagner, à présent.

Voir Lance, lui parler, était devenu douloureux pour deux raisons : la première c'était que Lance n'allait pas bien, et qu'il n'allait pas bien non plus, et que les deux ensemble ne les faisaient pas aller mieux. La deuxième, c'était cette règle du « on se dit tout » qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire _semblant_ d'aller bien. Keith s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'avec ce genre de chose, ils ne pouvaient pas aller loin. Quand ses rires paraissaient forcés il s'arrêtait, quand ses paroles réconfortantes se sont faites usées il a arrêté de les prononcer.

Et les mots d'encouragement de Lance, ceux qui l'aidaient à surmonter ses erreurs, se sont fait rares et ont disparu au fil du temps ; parce que Lance ne le pensait plus. Et sans ça, que voulez-vous que Keith fasse ?

Des deux raisons, il fallait que l'une d'entre elles disparaisse. Et comme il ne pouvait pas aller bien comme ça, tout d'un coup, eh bien il a choisi d'éliminer celle du « on se dit tout ». Pour qu'il y ait encore un semblant de réussite dans leur relation, ou quelque chose du genre. Ça faisait mal mais c'était mieux que de rester là, couvert de fatigue et d'échec et d'erreurs infinies.

Keith s'est mis à mentir comme un gosse qui découvre que ça peut vous sauver la vie. Il ne disait que des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et souriait avec une lâcheté qui lui faisait bizarre — parce que ce n'était plus lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Lance n'y a pas cru une seconde.

Ces moments doux, près de son oreiller, ces baisers courts et ces sourires ; ils n'avaient plus grande consistance.

Mais, disait Keith, tout allait bien.

— — —

 _ **iv. You used to be alright,**_

 _ **What happened ?**_

 _ **Etc, etc…**_

— — —

Lance s'est remis à sourire avec ce sourire qu'il avait quand il essayait de cacher quelque chose, et Keith l'a pris comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Ce devait être le sourire que lui-même lui faisait depuis des jours. Il s'est senti sacrément con, et sacrément triste, si bien que ses yeux sont devenus humides quand Lance lui a dit que la prochaine bataille se passerait probablement mieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a demandé Lance avec inquiétude.

— C'est rien.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, qui l'empêchait de dire Lance, _Lance, si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ce soit comme avant, quand ça allait pas trop mal et que c'était supportable, et qu'on pouvait juste être nous-même tout le temps_.

Ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute, s'est-il rassuré, c'était celle de la _guerre_.

Alors il s'est mis à sourire à son tour.

— Tu veux qu'on aille nager un peu ?

Et Lance a répondu :

— Désolé, mais là je suis un peu fatigué.

— — —

 _ **v.**_ _**How come I end up where I started ?**_

 _ **How come I end up where I went wrong ?**_

— — —

Avant — avant leur intimité —, Lance passait son temps à cacher ses insécurités quand il en avait, et Keith a mis plusieurs mois avant de le remarquer. Il se souvenait bien de comment c'était arrivé : ils étaient rentrés d'une mission qui ne s'était pas si bien passée que ça, Lance était blessé, et tout était ressorti d'un coup — _je ne suis pas assez bon, je n'y arriverai pas, ce serait mieux sans moi_.

Depuis, Keith avait fait attention à faire en sorte qu'ils en parlent régulièrement, parce que c'était important, pour Lance, pour l'équipe, pour lui. Ça les avait beaucoup rapproché.

Tout fonctionnait par cycles — comme Keith et ses inlassables erreurs — alors c'est arrivé une seconde fois, et c'était encore pire.

Keith est sorti de son lion et a couru vers Red, puis a aidé Lance à en ressortir, les mains tremblantes et l'esprit embrumé. Le jeune homme a poussé un gémissement lorsque Keith a touché son épaule, et il a alors vu que du sang coulait le long de son bras. Rouge et sombre, comme si des pétales de roses s'échappaient de son corps. Ça aurait presque pu être beau si le visage de Lance n'était pas d'un pâle froid, déformé par la douleur.

— Lance, a dit Keith.

— _Ça va, c'est rien_ —

— Non ça, ne va pas, a répondu Keith d'un ton hâtif. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Hunk est arrivé à leurs côtés presque immédiatement, et a aidé Keith à le hisser jusque-là. Lance avait le front brulant, il tremblait de tous ces membres, et parlait d'une voix hachée, à moitié fou de douleur. Les néons du couloir défilaient comme un paysage depuis un train, et Keith s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il voulait juste que le train arrive.

— Ça va aller, a-t-il dit à son tour, se contredisant.

— Tu ne le penses pas, a répondu Lance.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— — —

La salle était silencieuse, Lance était allongé contre Keith, sa respiration calme et apaisante comme les ronronnements d'un chat. Quand il a relevé la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une malice que Keith ne pouvait qualifier ni de vraie, ni de fausse, et il a dit tout bas :

— Tu te tracasses encore pour ces histoires d'erreurs ?

Keith a hoché la tête.

— Tu vas y arriver.

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser : _tu ne le penses pas vraiment_.

— Je ne sais pas, a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules.

— C'est normal, de faire des erreurs. Ne t'arrêtes pas d'avancer.

Alors Keith l'écoutait.

(Même s'il savait qu'il mentait.)

Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ?

(Retour à la case départ.)

— — —

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! À très bientôt !_


End file.
